¿Te conozco?
by Vale.Chi
Summary: ¿Qué tenía ella que valiese tanto la pena como para que gastara su tiempo en su persona? Algo que no entendía… Algo que recordaba… ¿De dónde?


¡Vuelví! Sí, sí, he regresao' y esta vez con un UlquiHime nacido de lo más profundo de mi fangirl corazón, dedicado completamente a mi nena preciosa, . ¡Agus! Esto es para ti querida, bien lo sabes… porque no fui casi obligada a subir este fic, ¿eh? No vayan a creer eso :DD

En fin, aviso que esto es un AU desde el inicio hasta el final, pero que se atiene mucho al cannon. No soporto el no-cannon. Personajes IC, o al menos todo cuanto pude hehe.

¡Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todo lo que esta obra conlleva no me pertenecen. Simplemente he tomado prestados a sus personajes para satisfacer los bajos instintos de y los míos, disfrutando del UlquiHime y sufriendo porque Ulquiorra no regresa a nosotras…

* * *

><p>Iba a llegar tarde, lo sabía bien. Pero a decir verdad, a Ulquiorra poco le importaba. Después de todo ni siquiera estaba interesado en ir al Instituto aquel día.<p>

Se aburría tanto en clases. Era la misma rutina de siempre, las horas se sucedían lenta y tediosamente mediante ejercicios que él podía resolver apenas posaba sus ojos en la pizarra, libros que habían dejado de ser interesantes desde que los leyó por primera vez siendo un niño, compañeros insípidos jugando a ser descaradamente frívolos…. Todo era demasiado vacío.

Por eso, de vez en cuando, se quedaba en el andén de la estación del metro que regularmente lo llevaba al Instituto para observar aunque fuese solo un momento a aquella mujer que ese día se contoneaba animadamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la banca donde estaba sentando Ulquiorra, con sendas bolsas llenas de comida del Super Mercado más cercano. Él siempre permanecía de pie, recargado en alguna pared al fondo del andén cuando veía que aquella singular mujer aparecía y se sentaba a esperar el siguiente vagón; pero ese día se le ocurrió que igual podía sentarse para no fatigarse excesivamente y de paso aprovechar para observar más de cerca a la pelirroja.

–Hola, ¡buenos días! –ella le dirigió la palabra repentinamente, sonriendo y tratando de acomodarse todas las bolsas de papel en el regazo.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba. El motivo por el que había decidido no sentarse a la banca con anterioridad era para evitar que ella le dirigiese la palabra; la había visto hacerlo a cada persona que se sentaba a su lado, y siempre terminaba por ser ignorada por su no dispuesto interlocutor. Ella bajaba la mirada un poco y justo después volvía sonreír, mirando al otro lado del andén como las madres llevaban a sus pequeños de la mano, aguantando risitas cuando estos daban pasitos cortos y poniendo cara de susto cuando parecía que alguna persona descuidada iba a tropezar con ellos.

Y Ulquiorra era del tipo de persona que ignoraba a otras, sobre todo cuando eran desconocidas. Pero había estado observando demasiado detenidamente a esta mujer en particular, merecía al menos que le regresase el saludo, ¿no? Un saludo y ya está. Porque al joven de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de un aterrador esmeralda le bastaba completamente con observar. Y él solo observaba a cosas que fuesen diferentes, que valiesen realmente la pena. Pero ella… ¿qué tenía ella que valiese tanto la pena como para que gastara su tiempo en su persona?

Algo que no entendía… Algo que recordaba… ¿De dónde?

–Buenos días –su voz fue apenas audible, y aún así la profundidad de la misma calaba hasta los huesos.

–¿Estás algo retrasado de tiempo? –tanteó la mujer, insegura de si continuar hablándole. No sabía que decir en realidad, pero sí sabía que debía hacerlo–. Espero que no llegues demasiado tarde… –la mujer parecía haberse percatado de que Ulquiorra llevaba uniforme, y miró a su reloj de muñeca con extrañez. Inmediatamente las bolsas que sostenía con la mano izquierda cayeron al suelo, vertiendo todo su contenido en un estrepitoso "PLANK" que resonó por todo el andén, en esos momentos vacío–. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento, no quise….

"_¿Porqué se disculpa? No me ha hecho nada, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo"_ pensó Ulquiorra cuando, apresurada, la mujer se arrodilló en el piso para recoger todas las verduras que se habían desparramado rebeldes cerca de sus pies. Aquello era algo que mantenía a Ulquiorra bastante ocupado durante sus interminables clases… ¿Qué tipo de comida prepararía la mujer con los ingredientes que le veía llevar siempre? Todos eran dispares, no conectaban los unos con los otros… ¿Acaso se dedicaba a crear platillos para algún restaurant? Aún así, eso no explicaba la variedad… Creía tener que recordarlo…

Toda aquella sucesión de pensamientos le llevó solo unos segundos, y para cuando paró a ver sus acciones estaba también arrodillado delante de la banca, recogiendo con su habitual parsimonia los vegetales y envoltorios que estaban a su alcance.

–M-Muchas gracias, lo siento tanto –repetía la mujer, sonriéndole como si acabase de salvarle la vida. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía tan feliz? –. ¡Oh! Gracias por salvar mis rábanos, ¡son esenciales! –tomó el manojo que Ulquiorra le tendía y parecía que explotaría del júbilo. ¿Qué la llenaba tanto? ¿Acaso había algo en el aire que Ulquiorra no podía ver ni percibir, pero que claramente le afectaba a ella? Todo cuanto podía ver eran cosas vanas, inútiles, incompletas.

Pero cuando veía a la pelirroja del andén, a aquella mujer que no debía tener más de 25 años, _sentía_ _algo_. Ese vacío que lo era todo para él comenzaba a verse opacado de pronto por un atisbo de algo que no podía comprender.

–No es nada –y su voz realmente lo expresaba; no consideraba que hubiese hecho realmente nada para merecer aquellas palabras de gratitud, ¿qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Debía haber algo que se le estuviese escapando…

–Claro que lo es –contestó ella, segura y resuelta. Terminó de acomodar todo de nuevo en las bolsas y se levantó ante la mirada atenta del joven, que no le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, o le sonrió para confirmar que había comprendido lo que ella decía. Simplemente se irguió también y le siguió mirando, y ella se sintió algo incómoda–. Se me suelen caer mucho las cosas, pero pocas personas me ayudan cuando sucede… No es que sea su responsabilidad, pero realmente lo aprecio… eh… uhm…

Ella titubeaba, no terminaba la frase y le miraba expectante, tímida y repentinamente insegura. ¿Qué sucedía?… Ah, seguramente deseaba conocer su nombre, una de esas formalidades que las personas solían utilizar cuando recién se conocían.

–Ulquiorra –comentó con el mismo aire inexpresivo, intentando dilucidar la expresión de la joven al escuchar su respuesta. Se cuestionó si sería necesario preguntarle a ella su nombre, pero le pareció que no sería necesario. Era ella quien le intrigaba, y su nombre no cambiaría lo que era, ¿o sí?

–Mucho gusto, Ulquiorra –sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con más reservas y le tendió una mano, asegurándose de que en esta ocasión las bolsas en sus piernas no caerían al suelo.

Él le miró por un segundo, y luego extendió su blanca mano para estrechar la bronceada de ella, en comparación. Le sostuvo durante un poco más de tiempo que el habitual para un saludo casual entre dos desconocidos, y ella comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, incapaz de retirar la extremidad hasta que él decidiera que era suficiente. Entonces le soltó y cuando quiso mirarle a la cara se encontró con que él ya lo estaba haciendo; más bien, él había estado mirándole a los ojos todo el tiempo, y eso le provocó retorcer un poco los dedos en las hazas de papel que sostenía.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el enorme vagón de metal acercarse, disminuyendo la velocidad para por fin estacionar frente al andén y permitir que los pasajeros subiesen y bajasen de él. La hora en que todos iban a sus escuelas y trabajos había pasado ya, por lo que solo dos personas bajaron del tren y ninguna subió.

–¿No tomas el tren? –preguntó ella, extrañada, confusa.

–No.

–Oh, entiendo… ¿esperas a alguien?

–Sí. A ti.

El vagón comenzó a moverse, tomando velocidad a cada centímetro recorrido y desapareciendo de la vista rápidamente. Las dos personas que habían bajado de él ya no estaban en el andén, pues habían llegado a las escaleras y bajaban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos.

Las orbes castañas de la joven se abrieron de sorpresa, así como sus labios. Aquel chico le miraba con unos ojos que le atravesaban el alma y eso le asustó al principio. Intentó levantarse de la banca, pero su cuerpo no obedeció; no lo hizo ni siquiera su mente. Simplemente no podía quitar la mirada de aquella tan penetrante, tan compleja, tan… vacía.

Aquellos ojos no decían nada. Tan solo…

–¿Por qué a mí?

–Porque no hay vacío cuando estás tú.

¿Le conocía? Tal vez de otra vida, de otro tiempo.

–No te conozco.

Ulquiorra le seguía mirando. Dios, ¿por qué le seguía mirando? ¿Por qué ella no podía apartar los ojos?

–Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

Y se levantó, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su inexpresivo rostro vuelto hacia ella aún. Le miró por última vez y se dio la vuelta, marchando rumbo a la salida.

La pelirroja tardó un minuto en levantarse, bolsas en mano, y caminar tras su estela. Sus pasos se hicieron apresurados, procurando alcanzarle. Él se movía lento, como si fuese ingrávido, así que no le costó darle alcance.

Alargó su mano a la de ella, cogiendo las bolsas que cargaba.

–Trae acá, mujer.

–Orihime, mi nombre es Orihime. No mujer.

–Uhm…

Y al escucharlo, Ulquiorra pudo sentir como ese vacío que en sus 17 años de vida había sido demasiado palpable para él comenzaba a llenarse; lento, pero seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong> Kubo, ¿vas a devolvernos a Ulqui, verdad? ¿verdad? Aunque sea en otra vida… Ains, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este oneshot, me encanta la personalidad de Mr. Batman, es demasiado buena para escribir~ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tengo en estos momentos un severo ataque Ulquihimista así que tenía que liberarlo de algún modo XD ¡Y FF siempre es la respuesta!

Coments y todas esas cosas bonitas que se pueden hacer acá son bienvenidas :3

Que el shalala sea con ustedes!


End file.
